Sawhorses are used in a variety of remote construction locations to support work pieces and the like. Because the sawhorses are used at remote locations, it would be a benefit to have a sawhorse system that was constructed from readily available, rigid plastic tubing and rigid plastic tubing connecters such as L-shaped elbows and T-shaped T connectors to provide a lightweight sturdy sawhorse that is not subject to damage from the elements and which is collapsible for easy storage.